Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs are used to carry out banking transactions on a self service basis. ATMs may dispense cash to users from their account. Some ATMs may accept deposits. Other ATMs may perform functions such as dispensing stamps, printing tickets, producing scrip, cashing checks, printing money orders and performing other types of transactions. For purposes of this disclosure any machine which is capable of carrying out transactions involving transfers of value is referred to as an automated banking machine.
Automated banking machines which accept deposits often require the user to input a deposit item into the machine in which it is processed and/or stored for later removal by authorized persons. Sometimes the deposit item may be an envelope or other container which holds deposit content therein. Such content may include items of value such as cash, checks,
A further potential issue with deposits is that a banking machine customer wishing to make a deposit may not have an envelope available. Although envelope supplies may be provided, such open supplies may be subject to vandalism and/or removal of all the deposit envelopes. Such open supplies may also result in unused envelopes being littered about the area of the banking machine which provides an unattractive appearance.
Further issues may arise due to the inability to mark appropriate indicia on deposit envelopes. While different types of printing devices have been used for marking such envelopes, it is not uncommon for such printing devices to experience difficulties which result in a lack of legible printing of information on deposit envelopes.
Depository envelopes are also often difficult to dispense. This is sometimes due to the desire to dispense envelopes with peel-off or fold-open adhesive for holding envelope flaps in a secure condition. The use of such peel-off or other adhesive may avoid the need for users to lick or otherwise provide water to seal an envelope. The use of such envelopes may be desirable to provide more sanitary conditions. However, the presence of such adhesive mechanisms may present challenges in transporting and dispensing empty envelopes to users of the banking machine.
Deposit items often have significant value. For this reason, criminals may attempt to utilize fraud devices to obtain deposit items. For example, criminals may attempt to place items within a depository opening to capture deposit items so that they may be removed. Alternatively, criminals may attempt to utilize devices to fish out deposited items that have already been moved into a storage area within the machine.
The acceptance of deposits in automated banking machines also pose additional challenges. Some depositories may be difficult to repair or replace. Further, containers utilized for holding deposit items may be subject to abuse or tampering.
Further features of existing banking machine depositories and systems may benefit from improvements.